


Pet my hair, and tell me I'm pretty

by Azarazzle



Series: The Young and the Elfless [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarazzle/pseuds/Azarazzle
Summary: Adora's frustrated due to her friends behavior and goes to spend her last few hours with Edgar before the group leaves Anistar. Dnd original characters.





	Pet my hair, and tell me I'm pretty

“Of all the-! Rude! Inconsiderate!” Adora angrily huffed in elven as she swiftly made her way down the hall from where Satarra still stood with Atarah. Anger and Irritation bubbled up through Adora, and her lack of control of her feelings making her more annoyed. She generally prided herself on being able to remain level headed in stressful situations, but the two punch combination of Lar deciding that it was a good idea to have his- hideous, horrible, grotesque scarred arm out of wraps, along Atarah’s irritating commentary and pointed questions was too much. Adora cursed under her breath. She knew Lar hadn’t acted maliciously, but he knew she was uncomfortable with his necromancy. Had he not seen the way she’d tensed up when he revealed it to her back in Floaroma? Not heard how uncomfortable her tone had gotten? Were humans these days just not educated on matters like intonation when speaking?? Or body language??? She knew it was his arm, and thus ultimately his choice whether or not he wanted to display his scars was his choice, but it was a sight that sent shivers down her spine, and put her on guard. 

Adora narrowly avoided walking into a servant who was dusting one of the decorative statues displayed in the hall. Giving him a distracted and curt apology before continuing on her way. 

She wasn’t actually heading to a direct location other than just a general away from Lar and Atarah. Merely trying to burn off her restlessness and irritation. Once she’d cooled off to the point she didn’t want to verbally rip peoples heads off, she intended on finding Edgar and spending her last few hours in Anistar in his calming presence, before being plunged into the unending company of her colleagues. Not that she didn’t appreciate their company, and friendship at times, but sometimes with some of them it… grated. 

Eventually the anger had dimmed somewhat, and Adora let her perception of where in the castle she was filter back in. Second floor, Guest wing. Altogether not too far from Edgars rooms and study, only a few halls. Granted, he may not be in his study, since he had promised to ease off the researching. It wouldn’t hurt to check there first, since it was on the way to his rooms. 

Unlike the other day where she’d paused and hesitated outside his door, a moment of indecision about her place in his heart, this time she simply knocked. Knowing if he was in his study he would recognize her knock and come to the door.

There was a distant thump, most likely a book or two falling to the ground. The door was then quickly opened revealing Edgar’s curious face, which brightened into a smile dimpling his cheeks. “Adora.” The smile turned hesitant sensing her mood, seeing the set of her jaw. “Adora is everything alright?”

Her answer consisted of stepping forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to the hollow of his throat. She took a slow steadying breath. Books and peppermint tea, the smells on Edgar’s clothing was familiar and soothing, and helped bring a dearly needed sense of calm to the frazzled elf. She squeezed him incrementally tighter. Edgar tenderly wrapped his arms around Adora, and after a few moments of silence, he decided whatever was bothering her was going to be best dealt with in privacy i.e. not his open doorway in clear view of anyone coming down the hall. He eased the two of them back with a few steps back into his well-lit study. Once clear of the doorway he sent out a spell to close it and relock it, not wanting to be disturbed while he sorted this out. 

Edgar’s study was much the same as ever, large windows on the far wall flooding the room with soft light, the walls covered in bookshelves, an elegant wooden desk pressed against a wall covered in study material, A brick fireplace that was currently empty, above the mantle a picture depicting the rose garden at Laverre, a clock high on the far wall, a plush deep blue couch centered in the room, near an aging armchair laden with books, and coffee table strewn with even more open books and pages of scribbled notes. A few books were on the ground from where they had fallen off his desk in his rush to answer the door.

Adora hadn’t moved much from her place in his arms as they’d done their awkward waltz away from the doorframe. If anything she was holding onto the back of his shirt even tighter. He gave her a moment, rubbing her back supportively. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

It took her a moment but she eventually turned her head from his chest so she could speak clearly. Adora sounded weary. “Do you remember... back in Floaroma. I said that Lar and I had a chat. Before going to the De Floras?” 

Edgar nodded from above her, the movement jostling her slightly. “Yes. You told me he told you some about his past, his mother, and… he showed you… his arm?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“His…spell scarred arm?”

“Mrrmmhrrmm.” She pushed her head into his chest again.

“Was he talking about necromancy again?” He queried while judging the distance they would have to shuffle to get to his couch. Adora wasn’t exactly being cooperative, but she would move when he did. He started shifting them towards the couch.

She stepped with him in an effort of keeping them balanced. From afar it would’ve looked like a strange dance. “He decided… that he no longer wants… to wear... the bandages he kept on it.” The words were from behind gritted teeth, she was clearly annoyed by the young man’s decision. 

Meaning that Lar’s arm that was scarred with the backlash of necromancy was clearly visible, strange skeletal outline and all. Edgar gave her a supportive squeeze. No wonder she was agitated. They’d finally arrived at his couch, Edgar eased them down, Adora placed on his lap. Adora retracted her arms from around him as they sat down and balled up her hands into fists. 

Her face was now almost level with his and her pout was clearly visible, her face adorably rumpled. Edgar would never tell her just how cute he thought she looked when she was annoyed about something, but he could enjoy it privately, not that he intended to let her annoyance continue. Edgar stayed quiet for moment to let her continue about what was bothering her.

“It’s like he doesn’t even consider how people are going to react to his… his… god forsaken arm! It’s a clear sign he’s a necromancer! Or he at least tried it! Even if he was bad enough to have the spell backfire like that! and like I don’t want that arm near me! I don’t want to see it! I don’t know who would want to!” She exclaimed. “Except maybe Toradin. Ugh. I wish he’d understand how horrible necromancy is. And and! On top of it! Atarah’s been back about one day and she’s already back at her at her rude antics!” Adora deflated after she finished complaining. 

Edgar rubbed her back soothingly again. “It’s really too bad we can’t just cut off his arm.” He said mildly as if discussing the weather. 

She huffed a laugh, before she slumped against him, the tension falling from her shoulders like a puppet whose strings had been cut. “Right?” 

He tucked her head under his chin and arranged her in his arms so she’d be more comfortable. “Although, I doubt Lar would appreciate it.”

“I know…. I just. I just wish he’d decided to like, not ask me exactly… it’s his arm, he can do with it as he wishes. But like. Have given me a warning? Or something? Other than the necromancy, and his choice of traveling companions, he seems like such a level headed, well mannered man, and then BAM! Basically out of nowhere, starts talking about his dumb necromancer mother who he idolized, and how he wants to ‘continue her legacy’ or some crap.” She let out a sigh. The anger that she thought had mostly cooled off apparently had still needed venting to a sympathetic ear. “I just- I- He must’ve seen how uncomfortable his arm made me when he first revealed it. And- it’s it’s not like I need to be... babied about things like this. But it’s… it’s hurtful. He says that we’re friends or that he wants to be friends, and then doesn’t consider my feelings... at all. It’s like Atarah all over again.”

Edgar slowed and then stopped his motions on her back. “Do you want to talk to him about it? I could come as backup? I could challenge him to fisticuffs for not considering your feelings?” 

Adora put her hand over Edgars heart, feeling it’s steady beat under her palm. “No. I don’t want to see him… any of them right now.” She fell silent for a moment. 

“Is there anything you want me to do?” 

Adora just wanted to stay here, with him. She pulled her head back so she could give him a pitiful look. “Pet my hair and tell me I’m pretty? Just for a little bit, before I have to leave?” 

He had to hold back a laugh at the way she had phrased her request. Affection warming his chest. With a serious tone he said. “You’re more than just pretty, you’re very very pretty. In fact, you’re definitely the prettiest person in this room.” Causing Adora to make a very unladylike snort as she laughed. “As for your hair. Let’s get a bit more comfortable on the couch first?” They took off their shoes and boots before adjusting their position on the couch, now laying on it. Adora’s legs in between his and their torsos together, her chin propped up on his chest. He positioned his arm comfortably around her shoulders before unbraiding her hair and then threading his hand lazily through it, he gave it a few languid strokes to help detangle the waves. “Anything else? Your hair is also very pretty if that helps.” He said as he continued to pet it. 

Adora smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt with her hand, basking in his attention. “No I think this is good for now.” She said primly. Her eyes ticked back up to his face. “Some more compliments wouldn’t hurt though.” Her tone attemptively nonchalant. 

“Your new traveling dress is nice.”

“Nice?”

“You look absolutely radiant in it.” 

“Okay, well now you’re just laying it on thick Edgar.”

Edgar’s chest shook with mirth. “To be fair, you said you wanted compliments. You can’t blame me. Now please shush so I can get back to following your request…..” He seemed to roll an idea around in his head before speaking. “You’re so beautiful, sometimes I find it hard to breathe.” Sincerity thick in his voice. 

Adora’s ears became a soft pink, almost matching her hair. 

“And I’ve never met anyone as selfless, caring, and hardworking as you.”

The blush had crept across her face, and down her neck. She didn’t move her face, but broke eye contact. Mumbling a thank you. 

He brushed a few strands of her hair back behind her ear with his opposite hand, before cradling her face in his palm. “I mean it Adora. I think you’re truly wonderful.” 

She closed her eyes and gently pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand. Savoring his attention. She looked back up at him through her eyelashes and whispered. “I think you’re wonderful too.” 

At that he quickly became a shade of red to easily rival how pink Adora’s face had gotten. She giggled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So you can dish it out but you can’t take it?” 

Removing his hand from her cheek, he softly booped her nose. “Please don’t start Darling.” 

“But you’re my favorite tomato Edgar.” She said earnestly, struggling to keep back more laughter. 

Edgar tried to fight off the grin that felt like it was going to crack his face in half. He looked away and covered his eyes with his hand chuckling. He was finally able to rein in some composure, but when he turned back to Adora, she mouthed the word ‘tomato’ at him, and sent him into a torrent of giggles. This time when he closed his eyes as he laughed, Adora leaned forward and kissed him. It only somewhat succeeded in stopping his laughter, his mirth almost infectious, and a few giggles slipped out from both sides during their kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Adora resettled herself on his chest. Edgar smiled warmly at Adora, glad she was no longer distressed about Lar’s arm anymore, and whatever Atarah had done recently.

“So what were you doing before I came in?” 

He’d almost completely forgotten what he’d been reading before she knocked on his door, all of his attention shifting from his books to helping Adora decompress. He bit his lip guiltily. “I was... doing some research... I know you wanted me to ease off of it. And and I promise I was not going at it too harshly.” 

“I know you better than to expect you to give up reading entirely. That would just stress you out more. I just want you to make sure you don’t wear yourself out. But, so what were you reading about?” 

“I was looking into some new spells, I’m not certain I’ll be able to cast them just yet, but, they look interesting.” 

“You’re being coy. What type of spells are they?” Her interest was piqued, usually when Edgar found a new spell he wanted to practice he was all but bursting at the seams to tell her about it. Or well. Write her about it at least. Even though she didn’t always understand certain specifics, she loved his enthusiasm for learning.

“It’s a surprise. For you. And you’ll get to know about it in due time.” 

“Oh so you’re a man of mystery now?”

“Mhhmm. Yes.” Edgar smiled before his expression became a touch more serious. “Not to mention I want to make sure the spell actually works before getting your hopes up about it.” 

“It’s not dangerous is it?” His hesitance to tell her about this spell was setting off distant alarms in her head. She wasn’t exactly the Queen of Safety herself - the title would’ve been revoked a long time ago - but the idea of Edgar putting himself in danger to try out new and possibly harmful spells for her made her gut churn.

 

At her concerned tone he took one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. “No. No. Not dangerous. I promise. It’s not something you need to worry about, it’s a nice surprise.” 

“Alright.” She said after a bit and gave his hand a loving squeeze. “Don’t keep me in suspense for too long though, okay?”

“Of course not Sweetheart.” he said punctuating his sentence with a light kiss.

\--

They laid together on the couch relaxing for a little while longer, Adora telling Edgar how her birthday celebration went, how the group had decided to leave Hyde with Abraxas. He preoccupied himself with re-braiding her hair as she spoke.

“Was that a wise decision? Hyde did used to belong to a terrible woman according to your letters.” 

“She might have been objectively horrible, but she did at least train him properly. Plus, Fairuz was watching over Hyde for the majority of the time he was with us, and I’m pretty sure she taught him some manners. Anyway. Allura and my parents will be there in case anything happens.”

“Very true. Oh. Speaking of animals.” Edgar disentangled his hands to snap his fingers. A small purple lizard popped into existence on top of Edgars head. Edgar went slightly cross eyed looking up. “Alright, well I wasn’t aiming there. But. I’ve been working on summoning Reginald to different places. With mixed success.” As Edgar spoke, Reginald took a look at where he was, noticed Adora and then did a little head bobbing motion in greeting. The lizard then used Edgar’s ear to hop down onto his chest near Adora’s face. 

“Hi Reginald. How are you doing?” 

The lizards answer was to stick out his tongue. 

“He says Hello, and that he’s happy to see you.” 

“It’s nice to see you too.”

Reginald scooted over to her hand and wiggled under it, before peeking his face back out. Causing Adora to smile. 

She was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. 

Elena’s voice filtered through the locked door. “Edgar? Are you in there? Adora and her friend’s are set to leave soon. Do you know where she is? She wasn’t in her rooms.” 

Adora sighed softly before calling out. “Hi Elena.”

 

There was a surprised and muffled. “Oh!”

“I- uh- I can come back later? I- Sorry!” Elena continued awkwardly outside the door.

“No. No. It’s fine-” Adora got up off of Edgar, and offered him her hand to help him up as well. Reginald scrabbling to climb up his shoulder. She straightened her dress and his shirt. “I guess I’ve got to get going.” 

“We just need- just a minute.” Edgar called out.

Elena squeaked out an. “Okay!” 

Adora quirked an eyebrow, unsure what was going to take any more time. He took a step into her personal space and tilted her chin up gently, cradling her head with his hands. “I’m- We’re not really going to be alone after this for awhile. So. I just. I-” Acutely aware he was taking up his last minute he stopped talking, and kissed her. 

When he released her, Adora’s eyes were starry, a smile playing on the edges of her slightly open mouth and she placed a steadying hand on his arm. When she spoke it was slightly dazed initially. “I- Yes. We- we shouldn’t keep Elena waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> “But you’re my favorite tomato Edgar.” may or may not be my favorite bit of dialogue ive ever written.


End file.
